


Farm Life

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Body Modification, Breeding, Feral anthros with a normal anthro, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, feral anthros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Commission for someone on furaffinityArthur spends his days tending to the animals that live with him on his farm--a feral dog, pig, and donkey, never realizing that they're going to give him the gift of a lifetime.





	Farm Life

Morning on the farm tended to come with several responsibilities; Arthur woke up and prepared breakfast, usually a large meal consisting of eggs and so on, read his morning paper brought in by Buck, his mostly feral golden retriever, and then continued on his duty for the day, tending to the farm and the animals that lived with him on it. He was a fairly portly stallion of fifty six years, who had owned and operated the farm since he’d inherited it from his parents many years ago. While animals had come and gone on his farm, he’d formed a particular attraction and tenderness for the three that lived with him currently; all mostly feral creatures who expressed their love (and attraction) to him relatively regularly.  
  
That morning, Buck the golden retriever had woken up particularly affectionate from his large bed in the living room, and he could scarcely wait to lavish their farmer with a bit of morning love. So while Ace flipped through the morning paper, Buck crawled up between his legs under the kitchen table, and began to nuzzle the front of his crotch, giving a few, encouraging licks that took Arthur by surprise. Setting his paper aside, the farmer looked down at the doggy grin that Buck was giving him with no shortage of enthusiasm. Arthur returned the grin, reaching down to pet Buck behind the ears before he moved to kick back in his chair a little, sliding it out from the table to make room for Buck to climb out from under it.  
  
It was clear that he was a little excited already, and Arthur watched as Buck shifted forward, moving next to the kitchen table to the empty spot on the floor to move down with his bottom pushed up into the air, exposed for Arthur to see. He wriggled it, doing his best to look cute and alluring as he put himself on display for his farmer, and there came a little noise of excitement when Arthur stood from his chair and moved behind him. His attempts at getting some attention had been successful, and the dog feral could hear the sound of the zipper of Arthur’s blue jeans. There was a shuffle and the sound of fabric being pushed down, and it wasn’t long until Buck felt the slow grind of the head of the stallion’s thick cock pushing teasingly against his tight hole.  The dog gave a low, rumbly growl of excitement and anticipation before he felt the farmer’s hips roll forward.  
  
“Nn… _yes-_ “ the dog huffed softly, wriggling with that encouragement back on the thick cock starting to push into him. For some reason, all of his animals had become far easier to make love to over the last couple of years, rarely even needing help with lubrication. Arthur found himself grateful for the slick heat that he sank into, gripping Buck’s hip as he started to roll his hips forward into the entirely welcoming tightness. Buck’s noises of encouragement were all he needed to start thrusting, lifting Buck’s tail so he could enjoy the sight of himself sinking again and again into him. He never got tired of the view, but he was particularly eager that day to also see the other animals on the farm.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to have Buck shaking under him, giving a whimper of pleasure as he squirmed and came across the kitchen floor under them. With a few more, quick-paced thrusts (Buck always liked it harder compared to some of the other animals), Arthur leaned over him to bury himself as deeply as he could go, finishing inside of him. Buck gave another, softer noise, feeling the warmth pump into him from Arthur’s orgasm, leaving him full and satiated. Buck was a little smaller than the others on the farm, so it never took much to fill him up, and if they’d gone a few more rounds, Arthur was sure he’d probably be absolutely dripping with his seed.  
  
Fortunately for Buck’s ability to walk for the rest of the day, Arthur was just as eager to see the other animals on the farm as well, and he pulled out slowly, leaving Buck’s tail to wag lazily as he slumped down to the floor. Arthur pulled back, moving to zip up his pants with a little smile, giving Buck a firm little scratch between his ears. He hadn’t even had to touch the dog for buck to get off, feral dog’s cock still hanging lower between his legs after his climax. Buck’s tail swayed over where Arthur had just caught a glimpse of cum against his tight pucker, panting softly in his afterglow.  
  
“Thank youuuuu.” Buck hummed softly, a grin on his features as Arthur pulled his hand back, adjusting his pants.  
  
“Y’can have what’s left on my plate,” Arthur answered, waiting until Buck sat up to press a kiss to his forehead, moving out to the door of the farm, intent on going about his day of chores as he did normally. First would be going and feeding Harry, the feral pig who lived in his own private sty near the stables. Harry tended to sleep in later than anyone else on the farm, though he was always up and ready to go when he heard Arthur stopping by with his breakfast. Arthur was still glowing with warmth from the time spent with Buck when he stopped by, so there was interest in Harry’s features when he saw the stallion arrive with the breakfast he’d prepared before his own meal. By the time he normally delivered it, it was cool enough to eat comfortably, and he had it laid out on a neat tray that he set on the little table next to the sty. The pig feral had no hesitation in looking his features over, from the way Arthur’s eyes were shining to the grin he sent his way in greeting.  
  
“You’re warm today,” Harry pointed out, seeing the brightness still on his features, and Arthur gave a little grin.  
  
“Buck was a little restless starting off today,” he explained, giving a sheepish little laugh. Harry’s eyes lit up, and he shifted to lean against the little fence of the sty, smirking as well, but it was clear that he was very subtly poking his thick, hefty rear out to catch Arthur’s glance. The stallion paused, watching the way he wiggled it slowly.  
  
“Gonna let Buck have all the fun?”  
  
“Want some attention too, Harry?” Arthur questioned, moving to open the gate of the fence, his hand reaching out to very slowly wrap his hand against the curve of flesh, gripping the thickness of his bottom, already clearly turned on from the way Harry could feel the firmness of his erection grind to his thigh as Arthur pressed close. In response, Harry shifted and intentionally moved his hip and the curve of his bottom to press closer, grinding it against the farmer’s clear hard on.    
  
“Of course.” Harry was always a little bit more sneaky about showing that he wanted Arthur, but it had been a while and there was no denying that he felt like he was being subtle about it, there was a neediness that was betrayed by the eagerness with which he ground against the other. Knowing that the donkey, Richard, would be a little impatient to be made to wait for his own breakfast for too long, Arthur knew that he would have to be quick.  
  
Arthur’s pants made it down to his knees this time rather than to his thighs as they had with Buck; though the sty was outside, as was Harry’s eating table, he wasn’t worried about anyone seeing them. He lived far enough out in the country where it didn’t necessarily matter, and he enjoyed the privacy of his farm that let him so actively show his companions such public affection. Harry liked things a little slower than Buck, though, and Arthur took great pleasure in the slow movement of shifting up behind Harry, and grinding his thick, flared stallion cock in slow, leisurely strokes between the cleft of the pig feral’s lush cheeks.  
  
Just like Buck, the pig had a pleasant warm wetness that made his motions that much easier, and that had the underside of his cock soon wet. He tilted forward, tucking the thickness of his shaft between his thighs, and that started to spread that slickness further. Pulling back, he lined the head of his cock up, and started to push in. While Harry wasn’t as tight as Buck, his thick thighs and plush ass made it an entirely different sensation as Arthur’s hips buried forward as he sand completely into him. Harry gave a soft, pleasant moan, tilting forward against the fence and letting himself relax to Arthur’s thrusts.  
  
Arthur’s movements were slow and he took his time with thrusts, one after another and searching out every angle he could in making sure that he drew little groans, and as he picked up the pace, tiny squeals of delight from the feral pig. The fence he’d leaned on groaned under the momentum of their movements when the stallion’s thrusts began to pick up their pace, and Harry had to brace himself against it to handle the movement. Arthur let a hand slide up the soft fur of Harry’s back, and there was a slow grip at his shoulder as he started to pull the feral back into the thrusts.  
  
The stallion also knew how Harry liked to finish though—he didn’t like to go first, unlike Buck, and that helped him feel a little more comfortable with burying himself as deep into Harry as he could go, letting out a sharp little groan of pleasure as he twitched deeply in his partner, emptying his second load of the day deeply in the squirming, satisfied pig—who came almost seconds after feeling that rush deep in him. Arthur grunted softly as he rolled his hips just a few more times, unintentionally pushing a few, quick more spurts deep inside of Harry before he pulled free. He exhaled, moving to tuck himself again as Harry slouched against the fence to catch his breath.  
  
“I have to go give Carter his breakfast now. Don’t forget to eat before it gets cold,” Arthur reminded affectionately, giving Harry the same affectionate kiss on the head that he had given Buck, before he readjusted himself to tuck his shirt in again, before moving back into the kitchen to grab the fruits that would make up most of Carter’s own meal. He took note of the fact that Buck had indeed finished off the rest of the breakfast that he’d left on the table, and fortunately even put the dish in the sink for him to wash later. He’d thank him for that later, but he seemed to have gone back to nap that morning after their fun.  
  
His last trip of the morning was out to the barn. Carter was the only one staying there now, but it wasn’t uncommon for Arthur to house any anthro that might need it at different times. Carter had been there for years, though, and would probably stay for the entirety of his life. He had a home there forever, and they both knew it. The donkey was actually already waiting for Arthur by the time the stallion stepped into the barn, and judging from the knowing look that Carter gives him, he wouldn’t be able to play it off like he hadn’t just come in late because he hadn’t been having sex with their other two residents on the farm.  
  
“Sorry,” Arthur started with a little, genuinely apologetic smile as he started to lay out Carter’s breakfast.  
  
“I could hear Harry from here,” Carter answered, sounding more amused than put out about the late breakfast. “You don’t think I’m going to let you go back to the house after making me wait _and_ hear him squeal like that.” He’s teasing—it wasn’t the first time that Carter had heard him make Harry climax so hard, but he did not mind teasing Arthur about those little things at all. He knew that he was the only one who could tease Arthur into bashfulness, especially when he shifted to show that he, too, was a little aroused from not only hearing Arthur had pleased both other residents of the farm—but also having to listen to someone else being satisfied while he shifted uncomfortably, sectioned off in the barn and not wanting to interrupt.  
  
Arthur shifted, all of the food laid out on the inside-table of the barn for Carter, who wasn’t as interested in them as he might have been normally. Instead, he knows he wants to take all of his clothes off for this one, and enjoy the fact that there wouldn’t be anyone else waiting on food afterwards. He starts slowly, with untucking his shirt and unbuttoning it slowly. Though he was fairly portly and hairy, Carter had a way of looking at him that made him feel more attractive than any exotic dancer, so there’s no hesitation over moving his hand down to his pants, which are unbuttoned again and then dropped to the barn floor. He collects them, folding them neatly over the gate post in the barn, and he moves to the donkey—who is more than happy to lean forward and give a teasing lick up the already half-hard member displayed for him now, with Arthur completely undressed in the barn.  
  
The first lick is covered by a few more until Arthur’s fully hard again, as if he hadn’t already gone two rounds already. Arthur tucked his fingers through the start of Carter’s mane. Unfortunately, considering he’d already gone twice, he knew that Carter’s tongue would have him finishing much sooner than he wanted, and he wanted to give Carter the same courtesy that he had given the other two. It only takes a little encouragement to get Carter to reposition himself for Arthur, turning his back to him as well though he stays on his feet, simply spreading his legs a bit and bracing himself firmly.  
  
Where Harry liked it slow and Buck liked it fast, Carter was a comfortable mixed pace between the two. He started immediately, knowing that neither liked to waste time with too much teasing even though they’d both had done so at the start of it. Arthur pressed much closer now that he was fully naked, enjoying feeling of Carter’s warm fur against his belly. While Buck and Harry both tended to be on the louder side, with Buck begging like a good boy during the entire act, and Harry’s noises and squeals echoing across the farm, making love with Carter was always quieter, but with the way he shivered against Arthur, there was no doubt that he had enjoyed every stroke and touch.  
  
Because of this, Arthur’s particularly affectionate in reaching down and around the donkey’s flank, moving his touch down to wrap around Carter’s own flared cock and stroke it in unison with his thrusts while resting against Carter’s hips to deepen his grinding thrusts. He doesn’t last much longer than he did the other two times, but Carter was comfortable and familiar and they came nearly at the exact same time, with Carter finishing under him and tightening wonderfully around his own cock, that pushed deeply into him that made sure to leave every drop behind.   
  
He allowed himself to take a breath this time, considering he only had to tend to the garden after he left the barn, and Carter was feeling affectionate enough to cuddle with the farmer. They lingered for several minutes afterwards, entwined carefully, before Arthur eventually moved to get dressed. He didn’t leave, though, without giving Carter the same, affectionate kiss to the forehead.  
  
\---  
  
Things continued as normal on the farm for several months following this; there was the occasional complaint of sore ankles on Harry and Carter’s behalves, and it seemed that Buck was far more affectionate than normal. The instances seemed far enough spread apart from one another that they weren’t suspicious altogether, and it wasn’t until Arthur noticed that Buck’s stomach was a little bigger than normal one day when he was scratching it that he grew to be a little concerned. He hadn’t made any change to Buck’s diet—his normal fresh meat and veggie meals with only once or two ‘table scraps’ of finishing off his meals a month. There was no reason for him to put on weight, and not wanting to make Buck feel bad, he stayed quiet on it.  
  
But then, the next morning, he noticed that Harry was having to carry himself a little more carefully. He was always on the bigger side as a pig, but never had he had to cradle his belly and walk more carefully around the fence, usually laying on his side so he didn’t wind up bumping into anything or tilting over with the momentum of his own stomach leaning against whatever table of fence rested against to catch his breath. He thought for a moment that maybe one or both of them were sneaking snacks, because Buck had easy access to everything in the house and Harry could just as easily be convincing and sweet to the golden lab as could be, though he knew that something had to certainly up when he went into Carter’s barn and found his own belly hanging lower than normal, too. He knew that Carter tended to be a little more picky about what he ate, being a little older than the other two, and after listening to their complaints about feeling a little ill and dealing with these new aches and pains, he decided that calling one of the local doctors would be for the best.  
  
The doctor that came from town was a young woman with a pleasant smile, who served as a doctor mostly to the local anthro population. She was a bird anthro of a rather colorful variety, with her feathers a deep mixture of soft emeralds and sapphire blues, mixing in some places. She had served as a friend of Arthur for a while, and she was one of the only ones he’d trust to call on for any health issues around the farm. This was no exception, and she was out by the middle of the day on the morning he called from. Almost immediately, she seemed shocked to see each of the animals weighing heavier than their normal check-ups, but she also noticed something subtle that the farmer had missed.  
  
It was more obvious on Buck than any of the others, though each of the feral dog’s nipples had started to swell a bit, protruding more than normal as the soft tissue around them seemed a little heavier. It wasn’t any normal added weight; it almost seemed as if he was developing mammary growth to be expected from any carrying mother. She examined him thoroughly, trying to find if there were any lumps or anything other than the faint sensitivity that Buck complained of. Afterwards, she went to go examine Harry, curious to find the same sort of growth in him that she’d found in Buck. Carter was used to Doctor Ava’s visits and check-ups, and offered her no trouble either, and she couldn’t help but notice the same symptoms in him.  
  
With all of the animals left in place, she returned back to Arthur to discuss what was to be expected; their eating habits, whether or not they had been having intercourse and how often, if there had been any other symptoms than the ones he’d already been over.  
  
She seemed to think hard for a moment, before deciding she wanted a urine sample from each of them, which she could test in the lab kit in the back of her van; Dr. Ava was the only doctor for miles around that would go and pay visits to the local farms, and she was well prepared for that. Arthur couldn’t help but pace almost nervously as he waited for her to finish her work in the back of the van, and when she came back with a smile on her features, he nearly breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Well, this was somewhat of a surprise, but fortunately I know the cause.”  
  
“A surprise?” He answered, arms crossing. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Mostly, yes. Tell me, have you been feeding them the same vitamins in their meals that I see on the shelf in the kitchen?” She questioned, a wry smile crossing her features. He had to pause, glancing over to the vitamins through the doorway; they were a multi-vitamin that he’d been giving them for years, and fortunately he attributed it to them all staying relatively healthy, until the most recent scare.  
  
“Ah, yeah. They get two a day, one with their breakfasts in the morning, and one in the afternoon with dinner,” He answered, concern rising in his tone even though she had assured him that everything was fine. “Is there something wrong with them?”  
  
“Not necessarily. But if I remember, there was a study done on that brand last year, and it was found to have….er, a few extra effects in sentient ferals.” She explained with a little gesture. “It’s known to alter their hormones almost entirely over long-term exposure, of over a year or more.”  
  
He could feel an uncomfortable anticipation start to knot in his chest as she continued. “…It alters their bodies and hormones, and often make them develop fully fertile wombs.” She finished, taking a swallow as she looked at his expression to try and gauge what his reaction was going to be. “…They’re pregnant. All of them. A few months along, it seems.”  
  
Arthur felt that bundle of anticipation bloom into surprise and shock, and… somewhat excitement. He had always thought that it was just going to be him and the three on the farm, and the occassional visitor; he never got out much, and never dated, and had found himself content with the lot that he’d been given. He’d never dared or expected that he could possibly have children, and to now know that he wasn’t going to have only _one_ child, but possible three, or more, he could feel his heart start to beat quickly in his chest.  
  
“You’re serious?” He questioned, his eyes lighting up.  
  
“Mhm. You’re going to be a father, Arthur. Do you want me to go give them the news just in case they get startled from it, or…?” She offered, biting her lower lip. The farmer shook his head: he knew that he’d gotten them into this situation, so it was his responsibility to deliver what he hoped would be good news to the three of them. She lingered around while he went out to each of them to explain what was going on. If one of them panicked, she wanted to be on hand to help out, after all.  
  
Buck handled the news with a little confusion, as if he didn’t think it was possible at all and that Arthur was playing a trick on him—like when he pretended to throw one of his large toys at times, but in actuality he usually tucked it under himself and out of sight. He was extremely excited afterwards though, and out of fear for jostling the child inside of him, Arthur had to calm him down from bouncing through the house before he went out to tell Harry next.  
  
Harry was a little more anxious than Buck was. After all, he was perfectly comfortable out in his sty on his own, and there was a little discomfort at the thought of suddenly having to share it with new borns that he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to take good and proper care of. Arthur was quick to reassure him, rubbing his growing belly and kissing his cheek until he had started to calm down a little. Harry was always a little more dramatic than the other two, but Arthur was used to that and he knew how to handle him and calm him down easily with no problem.  
  
Carter seemed to already know what was going on by the time Arthur stepped into his barn with a little shy, but excited smile. He had had his own suspicions, after all, despite not knowing how it would be possible at all for the two of them to produce children. Instead of Harry’s anxiety and Buck’s excitement, Carter carried himself with a subtle, proud warmth that he was going to be carrying his farmer’s child and bringing new life into the world. It took a little over an hour to explain what had happened and what was going to happen in the future for all three of them, and finally, winded from nuzzling affection and reassurances from Carter, he rejoined Dr. Ava to send her on her way with a word of thanks and advice on how to handle the next few months.  
  
After she was gone, he moved with Buck out to the sty and barn so all three of the animals could sit together on the soft hay of Carter’s barn together, and talk about anything they were worried about, anything they were excited about, how they were going to handle the new additions to their lives.  
  
\---  
  
Over the next few months, with growing excitement, Arthur had the chance to watch each of their bellies start to weigh heavier with what he thought was a child each at first. Towards the later months, it became much more obvious that each of them were becoming far too large for it to just be one child growing in each of them, and Arthur found himself toeing the line of pure excitement of what was to come soon, and nervousness at the idea of being a new father to a farm full of children that would all be growing up around the same ages as one another.  
  
The morning around the end of their ninth month started off as normal as the rest of them did, though Buck had taken to sleeping more towards the foot of his own bed instead of staying on the one he had set up for him in the living room. Arthur was hardly able to protest this; whenever he’d made Buck sleep on his bed, the poor lab would whine and look so pitiful, rubbing his swollen belly and looking at the farmer with such a distressed glance that eventually, Arthur caved every time. That morning, he woke to Buck sleepily grinding up against his leg, with his hand rubbing over the dog feral’s full, round belly interrupted only by the rise of his breast-like swells, each full of milk and completely ready to feed the children growing in him that would be born any day now.  
  
While Harry had shown the most signs of being horny while pregnant, the other two were just as active in still showing Arthur as much affection as they could. Even now, he could feel Buck’s erection pressed firmly to his thigh, and the little movements, desperate and quick of his hips rolling up against him even though the lab wasn’t even fully awake yet, was enough to make Arthur feel himself stirring in his boxers that he normally slept in.  
  
“Buck,” He mumbled, moving to kiss the feral anthro on the forehead to help him wake up a little. “I think you’re dreaming,” he encouraged, and he was only met with a soft whine as Buck shifted, starting to come to next to him, though he looked a little miserable at the fact he was being woken in the middle of a pleasant, heated dream.  
  
“Mmm. Please? Can we?” Buck questioned, whining as he moved to shift to his paws to stand, moving to lean over Arthur, putting his front paws up on his chest as he started to lean back, grinding against the clear tent in Arthur’s underwear. Unable to say no to that pleasant, almost desperate pleading, Arthur shifted his hands down to push his boxers just below his hips, letting his bare cock grind up against Buck’s bottom. It was one thing to feel Buck grinding down against him, but another to feel his swollen, full belly and that alone was enough to have him horny and squirming, under the affectionate, excited dog—who leaned up to plant a long, friendly lick up Arthur’s chest to his shoulder before he moved himself to start sinking down on the stallion’s thick, bare member.  
  
Arthur moved his hand up, gripping at Buck’s hips carefully as he tried not to thrust too eagerly up into his tightness. He didn’t want to hurt him, especially so late in his pregnancy, so he did his best to keep his movements as quick as Buck liked and apparently needed from how much he squirmed against his lap, but not as rough as the feral dog would normally like.  
  
Apparently from how much he’d already ground himself against the stallion, Buck wasn’t going to last long anyway. Shivering up against his belly and chest, the lab let loose a soft, desperate noise before Arthur could feel his movements stilling into small, shaking jerks of his hips with Arthur buried deep inside, and the stallion groaned softly as he felt him tighten enough to make him cum as well—just as he felt Buck making a mess of cum against his belly with his movements. He let loose a few, shaking breaths as he let himself wind down from his orgasm, and moved to gently lower Buck to the bed again. His tail was wagging again, making a gentle _thump thump thump_ against the bed as he relaxed, fully content with letting Arthur get up and move about to go shower and start his day. He got a nice ear-scratch on his way out, and it wasn’t long until Arthur left him breakfast in best before eating as well, then moving out with Harry’s breakfast.  
  
Harry was still dozing in his sty when Arthur came out with his food, and Arthur moved into the little room built with his bed there to check on him, smiling affectionately as he placed a hand on the pig’s swollen belly and rubbed, feeling the little kick of the unborn children inside of him, already moving for the day even while their father slept on. It was that little movement that made him stir, pretending as if he were going to complain about Arthur waking him up, but it was clear that sleep had left him a little aroused and needy as it had with Buck, so there was a little bit of movement to sit up and nose suggestively at Arthur’s pants; he could still smell Buck on him, and perhaps it was a little, teasing jealousy that had him trying to rub against him to encourage the other to show him a little bit of the same affection. Unable to refuse the little, teasing gestures, Arthur moved to let Harry get a little more comfortable, stretching out on his side so Arthur could situate behind him with his pants dropping low.  
  
There’s a few, long moments of Arthur just rubbing the flared tip of his cock in slow circles around Harry’s entrance, getting him nice and ready for the stallion instead of rushing it like Buck had practically demanded that he do. Afterwards, he positioned himself to sink slowly in, watching inch after inch of himself disappear into the soft, plush entrance of the hog. One hand lifted to rest against Harry’s belly, rubbing slow circles against the swell there just to satisfy the need to feel protective over his children and the parents that were bringing them into the world. Whether it was because he had just woken up, or because the position had Arthur pressing against every pleasurable spot inside of him, it didn’t take long for Harry to cum—much quicker than Buck, for sure, but Arthur took pleasure in being able to satisfy Harry so quickly, and after a few, lingering thrusts, he finished deep inside of him again.  
  
It was rare to start off a morning with Harry being quiet, but he figured it was likely just his sleepiness (and the fact he started to doze off right again afterwards) that attributed to that, and couldn’t find himself minding the way he snuggled back down into his bed with one of his own hands rubbing his stomach as well. Arthur was pleased to see that after so many months, Harry’s anxiousness over being pregnant had lessened quite a bit, and he was wearing the whole appearance of father-to-be with an eager sort of pride in place of his previous worries.  
  
After making sure Harry’s breakfast would be covered from anything getting into it, Arthur moved on to the barn with Carter’s meal, finding Carter already awake and moving about, though he seemed to be a little restless. He’d been the most sore out of all three of them, with his age playing a factor in making his ankles hurt a little more when he stood and moved around, with the weight of his belly sometimes more than what he was comfortable bearing.  
  
“Rough morning?” Arthur questioned, setting his fresh fruit nearby as he moved in.  
  
“Yes, they’re moving quite a bit today,” Carter explained with a soft, shifting noise of discomfort. Fortunately, Arthur’s warm hands did wonders as he leaned down to rub against his heavy belly, feeling just what Carter meant by them moving. He could feel the little bumps and squirms of the children inside, and Arthur wouldn’t be surprised if Carter wasn’t far off from giving birth. The thought was enough to send a shiver down his spine—and the heated look he gave the feral donkey was enough for Carter to realize just what the other had in mind.  
  
“It _would_ probably lessen some of my discomfort,” he pointed out, the wordless agreement between them enough for him to encourage his farmer to take it a step further than just daydreaming about it. Arthur took the hint easily, and started to unzip his pants, shifting from Carter’s side to move behind the donkey instead. Carter was far larger than both Harry and Buck, but he enjoyed the size, and being able to run his fingers down through the hair on the donkey’s flank. It never got old for him, and he was sure to lovingly caress his hind quarters as he moved to spread him apart, dipping a few fingers into his tight pucker to make sure he was well lubed already, and that he wouldn’t be taking him dry. The teasing of the fingers curling inside of him had Carter groaning, shifting from hoof to hoof to make sure his weight didn’t tilt too drastically in one direction or the other.  
  
Once Arthur was satisfied with how much he had teased him, he pulled his wet fingers back instead to wrap just under the swell of Carter’s stomach to stroke his already hefty cock while the stallion aligned himself, and pushed in. The heat was just as he expected, perhaps a bit more intense with how active Carter had already been with his movements that day, though with how he’d already helped Buck the minute he’d woken up, and then gone on to finish in Harry, too, he wasn’t destined to last long against that increased heat and the way the donkey moved so encouragingly back against him.  
  
He arched his hips forwards after a dozen or so hasty, lingering thrusts, and felt his balls press flush with Carter’s flank as flooded the donkey with his seed. Their heavy breathing filled the silence of the barn for a few moments, before a yelp near the farm house store Arthur’s attention away.  
  
“That was Buck,” he said aloud, even though they both knew exactly who had made that whining, pitched cry. Arthur pulled his pants up in a heart beat, rushing out towards the farm just in time to see Buck standing on the porch, his legs parted and his water breaking. Knowing he didn’t want to be alone helping him with this, Arthur gathered the lab up in his arms and carried him all the way to the barn again, setting him down on one of the soft bales of hay that Carter had strewn about the place for when he got too tired of resting in one spot or on one side for long. The dog whined softly, squirming as he lay on his side, breathing heavily, and judging from what Arthur could see, one of the heads of the babies was already crowning.  
  
Just as he moved to start to get settled in with Buck, preparing for what he expects to be a long and somewhat arduous delivery, he hears the movement at the door of the barn, slightly ajar, and sees Harry nosing his way in and pushing it open so that he could step into the barn as well. Judging from the faint sign of wetness that Arthur could see down his leg, it seemed the pig’s water had also broken while eating breakfast after their morning session, and Arthur was quick to get up and move to help him get settled on one of the big patches of straw as well.  
  
“Oh, no.” Carter breathed nearby, and Arthur turned his head just in time to see the splash of water hit the barn floor under him. Just as he’d expected, Carter had been due soon too—but he didn’t expect that all three of them would go into labor at the exact same time. The farmer was rushing, because not only was Buck’s first child crowning, but Harry was starting to shift uncomfortable to show the sign of his own struggle to start to bring an infant into the world. While Carter would have a slightly easier time, with his sturdiness of standing the entire time, he had to make sure that Carter had a nice, thick layer of straw under him to catch the infants as they were born, just in case they were more fragile than a feral child.  
  
Fortunately for Buck, his first child came with less trouble than he had expected. To Arthur’s surprise, and perhaps a little bit of his pride, Buck’s first child delivered was a small, feral-seeming horse infant who bore the stallion’s own coloring and patterns, and he felt a surge of love for the newborn as he lay him up on the straw next to Buck, so Buck could start to look after him in the time between the first and what would be his second delivered child. Unfortunately for Harry, he seemed to be having a little trouble pushing his first child out, so Carter was the second to deliver. A small donkey feral child came free first, looking exactly like Carter, with a little bit of Arthur’s colors to his mane. Arthur smiled with pride as the infant rolled free onto the straw, already squirming and kicking and full of life. It was a few minutes after Carter’s firstborn came free that Harry was finally able to give birth to his own first child—a chubby little feral pig who squealed just as loudly as his father could, already making a fuss straight out of the womb. There was no doubt that the little pig would take after Harry immediately.  
  
Carter, despite the difficulties of his pregnancy, seemed to surprisingly do the best. His second child, a small horse who was the spitting image of his sibling from Buck and his father both, was pushed from Carter with a soft, grunt of exertion. Arthur was quick to move in and help clean up after this child as well, knowing that Carter would have a more difficult time with it than either of the other two fathers in the room. While he was tending to Carter’s second child, Buck was able to bring his second infant, a little, female dog that took after him almost to the key, free and up next to him to lay next to her feral horse brother. It seemed this was also the last child for Buck, who lay there panting and cleaning both of his new children with a certain amount of pride beaming in his expression.  
  
Harry was finally able to also have his last child—and it was to no one’s surprise, really, when the last born out of all of them seemed to be another small feral horse. It had worked out so that each of them had had a child that took after themselves, and a child that took after Arthur; looking out across the three new parents laying with their children— _his_ children, too—he couldn’t help but smile in relief, slowly checking over each of them to make sure that everyone was doing fine. He’d have to call Dr. Ava in the morning and get her to check up on each of the children and make sure there were no complications, and he couldn’t help but acknowledge the fact that part of him wanted to show off his six, healthy newborns.  
  
After he did another round just to make sure that all of the infants were breathing okay, he moved to sit in the middle of the barn so he could easily watch all of them. The new fathers had all started to move their children comfortably to the soft, milky areas that had developed during their pregnancies, and one by one, the children were starting to nurse.  
  
“I think you’re the best farmer we could have ever asked for,” Carter announced, and between the three of them, the room began to fill with quiet, astonished, and tired agreement. Arthur felt himself flush bashfully, but he thanked each of them for their confidence, and now that they were all settled and doing fine, they began to wonder how their lives with six new children would go from there.


End file.
